Fullmetal Alchemist Alchemistic Twilight
by Nickpick2008
Summary: Edward Elric is new to the town of Central. Born and raised in Risembool, He moves to Central to escape the loss of his mother. When he arrives he meets a female who is more than meets the eye. Fullmetal Meets Twilight
1. Chapter 1 Them Beginning

Full metal Alchemist - Lost Stories

Alchemitic Twilight

Summary - Edward Elric is new to town, Central. Born and raised in Risembool, He moves to Central to escape the lose of his mother. When he arrives he gets a female friends who is more than meets the eye

Chapter 1

THEM

It was a cold morning, i opened my eyes to a dark blue morning sky, The clouds hung over. I was hoping no rain would pour, due to the fact It reminded me of my mothers tears, she hardly did ever cry but when she did, it always rained for her i think the rain stood for something else, The rain meant something to my mother. What was it?, I sat up. A book falling from my face. I remember studying all last night for the Alchemy Exam. This was the last one for the month, I've been working to hard to not get an A plus. "Edward", my name was yelled, I walked to the door, wearing on a plain black shirt, i grabbed my red coat and threw it on and covered my body, i was feeling to lazy to get dress so early on a Saturday. There she stood as i opened the door, Winry Rockbell. She had pale white skin, so beautiful yet so plain, Her eyes were a beautiful blue and hair was a medium blond. I knew Winry for about 2 days, I'm not sure if she liked my much but i know she was super..odd

"Winry", my voice sounds like i just woke up, ragged. "Winry, It's Saturday. What is it you want?" I hope she ignored my rudeness. "You left your backpack at school, Mr. Armstrong wanted me to take it to you, he also said no slacking off in class and get some more sleep" He voice was friendly yet quiet, I replied as i took the bag "Thanks, i was freaking out about this all day. So ugh..do you want to come in?" I wasn't sure what i thought about her, She was the type of girl you couldn't adjust to. "I really shoulded, I have personal matters to attend, Forgive my rudeness" She spoke different, like a writer or poet. "Oh okay, i don't blame you, it's sorta a mess in here" She gave a gently chuckle then walked off, I watched as she used hand to gently put her hair behind her ears. I closed the door, wishing that joke i never used. i grabbed my pants from the rocking chair in the corner and walked off, i tied my hair the way i like it, in a small pony tail. I opened the door and walked out, breathing the cold air in. I needed breakfast and Central Eats was the best place..well the only place I've eaten at.

As i walked their, i tried to figure Winry pout, what made her stand out, what made her different but i keep coming to that first day at school

-First Day-

I entered the cafeteria, i took a seat near a group of people who earlier talked to me, welcoming me to my first day at Alchemy High. "Hi", i kept it short and simple cause i wanted to, i placed my tray on the table, Sitting next to me was Alphonse, He was the only kid that freaked me out with how nice he was, He favorite color was grey, he wore a grey shirt with dark shaded grey pants, his hair was a spiky brown. He looked at me and gave a nod, saying "Whats up?", i picked my apple up and looked at the person sitting in front of me, "Riza Hawkeye", Riza was different, Her blond hair tied up, wore a white shirt with a blue vest and skirt had a tomboy personality and I'd hate to get on her bad side cause i felt like for a chick, she could kick my butt and i was the top Alchemist in my class. Her brown eyes matched her hair and by those few hours at school i already knew Alphonse had a crush on her, no not Riza but Rose. Rose was your simple girl. She never cared about material things, she loved life and all it's gifts. She had brown hair with two stripes of pink in her bangs. She went to town on a pizza. I studied the cafeteria, It's then when i noticed a table far from any other table. A table that looked to clean to be used to much before me. I nodded at the direction of the empty table "Who sits there?" i said as i swallowed the pieces of the apple. Riza replied before anyone "Them".

"Who?" i replied, curious

"Not really the popular kids but more like the well known, i mean everyone in school knows them"

"Not me" I took another bite. that's went a short black hair, white shirt, two buttons unbuttoned and black pants, he had his hands in his pockets, Riza turned around and awed. "That's Roy Mustang, He's the oldest of them" Much like me, he wore White gloves but different from mine was he had an odd symbol on his" that's when another walked in. Short spiky dirty blond hair, he wore a white shirt with a navy blue hoodie and navy blue pants. Eyes were light brown almost gold. He took a seat next to Roy, "Jean Havok, The youngest boy of the family" Riza said, _Family_ was the keyword i noticed "Family?"

"Yeah, The don't use their parents last name cause..well..I'm not sure but Mr. and Mrs. Tucker adopted them, All 4"

That next second later, She walked in Her hair was beautiful, i took a second cause i couldn't believe i called a woman's hair Beautiful. Her hair was short, different from other chicks in the room, dark brown, she had sort of a nerdy look, i think she look more intelligent than both guys at the table. She wore a white shirt with a skirt, she took a seat next to Jean Havok.

"Sheska, the brains of the group, She had nothing but all A's since Middle School, that's the rumor" Riza seemed excited sharing this information that's when the last one walked in, her long blond hair stuck me, it wasn't love at first sight, more like how could this chick be different like those others at the table, she seemed so innocent, he put a small piece of her hair behind her ear. He wore a long sleeve with jeans, she took a seat at the end of the table, she gave me a glimpse, i looked away. "There's Winry, She's what makes the group stand out, she completes the group. Alphonse and Rose didn't seem to care. Alphonse looked at me "So it's Guy's choice Spring Dance, who you asking Ed?"

I was giving Winry another glimpse, trying to put my finger on why she was with them when i quickly looked at Alphonse, realizing that his childish voice was speaking to me. "Repeat that?"

"I said, who are you taking to the Spring Dance?"

"Well..i'm not sure, If.." i didn't want to tell them that me and dancing was like me and milk, i never cared for it

"It's okay, I'm not sure who I'm asking yet"

"It's not that, it's that..I'm going to be out that weekend, I'm heading to Risembool to pay respect to my mother, that week it'll be her birthday, so I'm going over there for the weekend" i can't i believe i used my dead mother as an excuse not to go to a dance. "Oh" Alphonse gave a simple sigh at the end, i don't think he wanted to be the only guy at our table who went.

-4 days later-

Today's the Spring Dance and of course i lied, i lied to a group of people who might be those group of people you tried to avoid but couldn't cause they were there. I entered Central Eats, i saw him there, Jean Havok, wearing a waiters outfit, I wanted to smile and laugh, someone who's so well know shouldn't wear something so ugly, that's when i got a glimpse of my everyday black shirt and pants and red coat but i didn't think it was ugly, i thought i looked good. I took a seat, seat near the window when Jean walked up "Can i help you?" His voice was so demanding, i ordered quick "Orange Drink please, thanks" he walked off, i think he was the first guy to ever make me order food so quickly, wait did i order any food?


	2. Chapter 2 Mother

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 2

MOTHER

My drink returned, i saw the bubbles raise to the top, it was barely poured and i liked it like that, Jean waited, not asking for my food request. I looked up at him, those eyes of hate, i gave the most common thing that came to mind. "Burger and Fries", He simply nods and walked off suddenly i heard my name "Edward", i sat up from slouching and turned my head, I saw Alphonse and Rose walk up aside the table "May we?" he simply said, Riza i could stand but Alphonse, He seemed like the sensitive type and Rose, Rose was well okay "Go ahead" i hoped my happy sarcasm didn't show. "We were looking for a tuxedo and dress", I looked up from rudely slurping from my straw. "Tuxedo?..Dress?" Rose looked up at me, her brown eyes so innocent, "Al asked me to the Spring Dance" "Yep, i asked her while she was free" Alphonse confidence was annoying to me "Yeah, i ordered a 6'1 height tuxedo, it was rent one get the other half off, want me to get one for you Ed?..what are you 4'1 or 5'1?" My eyes widen, i blew back into the straw, sending orange drink everywhere, my face turned red with anger and i simply blacked out, i smacked Alphonse across the face "ARE YOU CALLING ME A HALF-PINT BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET?!" I returned to myself, i calmed down and Al picked himself up off the ground, he had a nose bleed "Um, Sorry?" I ignored his apology "Ed, why don't you go to the dance?" Rose asked, trying to break what just happened, but she brought up the question. "Like i said i can't because of..my mother's funeral?" i almost lost my excuse, i signed in relief "Can't you go on Sunday to say Happy Birthday?" Alphonse said, wiping the blood off. "She's my mother and besides they said it's going to rain on Saturday, so i need to go on that day" My voice dimmed, i looked down "What's rain gotta do with anything?" Alphonse replied. I didn't reply, i drifted off, off to that day

-2 Years Earlier-

I stood their, picking fresh apples off the tree i grew far from our house, alittle passed the train tracks and passed the cemetery, I grew it in a large field far from existence. "EDWARD!..EDWARD!" my name filled the air, i turned around and picked my basket of apple and ran off, there he stood, Dark hair, clear glasses and a 5 o'clock shadow, Maes Hughes. Our toward Doctor, I walked up to him, he's face was serious, he wasn't he's joking self today, i walked up, out of breath "Yeah, what is it?" "I think you should come to me" those words made it sound like they would stick to me forever, starting a sentence like that was mean and terrible, they would walk their he never finished what he was going to tell me, i dare not to ask but my curiosity was somewhat high. Outside my house stood our neighbors, the ones i knew and the other my mother knew. I pushed through the crowd to see my mother in her bed, white as a ghost, only her green eyes stood out. He walked up to her, she'd been in an accident, a white blanket covered her, keeping her warm. She looked at me, he eyebrows raised with happiness, the only way she could show it. I grabbed her hand "Mother..." "Edward..I'm so glad you here" Her voice weak and tired, she had just been resting "Edward, He..i collected all the money..he use to send us" She was talking about my father, Hohenheim, as much as i hated my father, i knew if my mother would pass, he'd be the only one in my life. "I never touched it, i was saving it for you, my son" she say the fear and sadness in my face, tears wanted to form but i wasn't use to crying. "Don't be silly, We'll use it together" i couldn't finish the sentence without my voice cracking from the sadness in growing inside me. "Edward, would you be a sweetheart and transmute something for you mother" These words came to me seconds later, as much as i wanted to, i couldn't i was still new to the world of alchemy and could only transmute dolls "A ring of flowers sound nice..you see your father..always..you to make them for me" her eyes faded and she drifted off in front of me, She watched as i was born and i watched as she died, what a cruel world we live in. I couldn't move, her tight grip on my hand slowly became weak, i let go and stood up, in pure shock i ran off, i ran away from it all, tears run onto my father, flying off me into the wind, i couldn't stay it, my mother...was gone, those words crossed my mind again. My mother..was gone"

-Present-

I looked up, knowing that terrible memory would haunt me forever, i looked up at Rose and Alphonse eating from my plate, Jean was just walking off from delivering it "Hey, mooches i have to pay for this" i pulled the plate toward me, ending their eating spree, minutes passed as we ate breakfast together, i paid for our breakfast, Alphonse and Rose were overly grateful, The Spring Dance was 2 hours and 30 minutes away, Al wanted to hang around in case i didn't go, so i took him where i promised myself i wouldn't take anyone else, I decided to take them to..The spot


	3. Chapter 3 Greed

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 3

RETURN

I offered Alphonse and Rose to come with me to Green Scout Fields, I wondered into this Forest wonderland the first Saturday I moved here, I go there every Saturday and test out my alchemy, they seemed interested so they came with me. We walk far from the city, We walked for about 30 minutes until we entered the forest. I tried not to go to far in so i would get lost, i went in far enough so i could mess around but still not be seen. They told me they didn't have much time so they hang for a moment, I was more than fine with that. I tightened my gloves as two broke trees laid on the ground, i walked over and craved a transmutation circle, i smacked both hands on it, creating a large bed of roses once the bright blue flash faded. Rose and Alphonse clapped for my success, Alphonse was next, he wore grey gloves, of course. He used his finger and created a circle in the middle of the bed of roses, he held his hand over the circle, sending a large bright white, once it dimmed they were two or three sizes large, revealing their real beauty. Rose clapped, i didn't see what was so special, Alphonse walked back and Rose walked up, she just stood their. "Well do something" i demanded, "I'm not taking Alchemy, I'm trying to get a degree in the military like Riza. Me and Alphonse stood their like morons. Alphonse looked at his watch, he quickly looked at Rose, "Rose, we need to be leaving, the spring dance starts in 2 hours, Ed..you coming?",

"No, you two enjoy yourselves, I'm gonna train out here for abit longer, i might swing by and check you guys out" I lied of course, that what he gets for calling me Short. Alphonse smiled, finally happy, him and Rose ran off. I walked back to the large bed of flowers, he created a transmutation circle, i smacked both hands on the dirt, creating to large trees, returning them back to what they were. "It's so simple for plants but returning something to a human...whys that so hard?" suddenly a snap of a tree branch broke behind me, i thought nothing of it, it took my gloves off and put them in my pocket. That's when i heard a hiss, like a cat warning another animal nearby, i smirked "Al, if this is your way of getting back at me well it's pretty stupid" suddenly i saw a blur, like a man quickly running pass me, i knew that second..It wasn't Alphonse nor Rose but something dangerous.

I didn't run out of the woods, more like walked at a fast pace when i reached a wide open area, i continued my way to the main road when something lands in front of me, knocking me down. There stood a older man, mid 30's, spiky black hair, black circle glasses, shirtless with black pants with two maroon dots on each leg. He's sense of style of questionable but then again, so was mine. "Watch where your landing!" i stood up, he smiled, his teeth were all spiked, i stepped back as i reached for my gloves in my pocket, he gave out a small growl "Who are you?" i questioned him, trying to stall him so i could get my gloves "I've been known by many names, Hunter, Slayer but most recent I've been known as Greed. His name was stuck in my head, i mean how couldn't it be?..it was so simple. I put my gloves on "Well Greed, I'm sorry but i was just leaving"

"I'm afraid i can't let that happen" His voice had a raspy noise to it. "I think you should let me go" I ran at him with my fist held back, I threw my fist at his chest as his skin went from pale white to navy blue, i eyes widen as my fist went toward him. My fist hit his chest, I heard a crunch, i looked at my left hand, my gloves was ripped revealing my automail arm and hand, the secret i hid behind my glove was broken, Greed grabbed my neck "I realize theirs a dance going on, So i have to be on my way", he pinned me against a walk, sending great amounts of pain on my back and spine. He held my arm out and bit my right wrist, It felt like someone was forcing my hand inside a fire, i couldn't take my hand away, he threw me aside, the fire still existed. "Your blood, it's so different" He walked up to me, i crawled back, trying my best to ignore the pain in my wrist. "What are you?" i yelled "Call me a Homunculi", He launched at me but before he could tackle me, something hit him, sending him into a tree. I focused on my wrist as i slowly faded into black, i looked at what hit him, standing their was a blond, beautiful angel, Then i fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 My Angel

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 4

MY ANGEL

I woke up, the sun hiding behind clouds, i sat up and turned around remembering what just took place, sitting on the broken tree was Winry. I looked at her, not knowing if i should thank her or ask her what she was doing in the middle of this large forest where it was easy to get lost. I remember my head "I guess i should thank you" "No need" she said, simply said. I give a thumbs up and close my right eye "Go thing your were around" i resumed my hurting position. "I wasn't, i was following you" "Following me?" I questioned her "Your different from any other guy here in Central"

"Different?, How so?" Different, something my mother always told me i was, different from everyone else, different from any other Alchemist

"I don't know, Your scent was terrible at first but now i can't be away without craving your scent" She jumped down from the broken tree, a jump that height would of broken a leg or worse. "My scent?...Well i don't know what to say, I'm sorry?" "I'm telling you I've been following you and your saying sorry?, You are different" She smiled, just enough wind hit her, blowing her hair in the air. "Winry right?"

"Edward Elric?" She said my name, didn't think she knew it

"Correct"

"Like wise, So your not going with your friends..to the dance?" She asked

"Oh yeah, they just left?" i scratched my head as i said it

"What do you say?" She said

"Say to what?" trying to find what she was hinting at, "Want to crash a party?" I smiled, suddenly this innocent girl showed a wild side, i side i prefer. My mother said i was good with Chaos, I could control it and she also said i could start it. "Lead the way", We ran out of the forest, on the side of the road was a pink Volvo, i sighed "Let me guess, it's the color" She asked, unlocking the doors, I made my way to the front seat. "The color and the fact it was Volvo" She smirked "Fine stay here and let Greed come back" She opened the door and got it, starting the car, I sighed and got in, She drove off "So tell me.." I started "Greed, He said he was a homunculi, What is that?" She seemed weirded out by that sentence, her smiled faded into the innocent calmness "Think of it as more advance type of Human but not" "So a monster?" i replied

"Call them that or Homunculi" Her smiled returned. "She bite me, i think i need to go to a hospital", She hit the brakes and her face was cold and scared "He bite you?" I pulled my slevee down, revealing my wrist, The Bite mark was there, She grabbed my arm, pulling me toward her, my head swung toward down, hitting the stick-shift

"Add more pain, please" She studied my wrist "It's to late, It's in you already" I looked up, pulling my arm back and studied it myself "What's in me?" "The venom of a Homunculi, It's like their own special poison, It's going to..It's going to turn you into a Homunculi?" I could see the fear in her voice and face. I wasn't scared, I've been through alot in my life, adding something to the mix didn't scare me, I simply shrugged, I could see that bothered her "Aren't you afraid?" "How can i be afraid of something i don't fully understand?" I guess that made smile and chuckle underneath her breath, she tried to keep a serious face, i smiled "Laugh, It makes you looks normal"

"What am i not?" She said as she started the car, taking off "Are you not?" She didn't answer, she just smiled. The ride toward the school was sorta quiet. "So tell me, what shall i expect turning into a Homunculus, if that's how you say it?"

"Extreme amounts of pain, you'll wish and curse death. It'll feel like someone is taken your bones out with knives. After 3 days, you'll be a full Humonculi", I was left breathless. "Oh um..okay, How do you know all this stuff?" She stayed quiet for a moment "Because..It's common sense?" She said, i disagreed "Then i would of know of it. You can tell me the truth? and well we're talking about the truth, How were you able to tackle Greed so hard, I saw the damage of the tree you tackled him in. You some sorta of football player?" She stayed quiet

"So you want to know the truth?" I nodded, "Then i'll tell you, I'll tell you the wicked truth that is my life and now..It Includes you"


	5. Chapter 5 Sometime Around Midnight

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 5

Sometime Around Midnight

Winry had pulled up into the parking lot of the school, the white bricked school, grassy lawn with your normal paints of children happy on the way but it looks like a 10 year old drew them, i glance back at Winry, she's staring at her stringing wheel, looks at me, a serious in her eyes. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to", Winry sighs turning the radio off, the music seemed like background music to a terrible black and white movie. "Homunculi are these beast that feed of human, Some eat the flesh, others drink the blood making their skin hard like a rock" She hinted at Greed "Others can transform into something else. It all started around 1923 when two brother tried to bring their mother back from the dead, Instead of coming back to life..she was turned into a Homunculi" She knew all this like it was printed on the back of her hand. "Your one also?" i randomly said. She took a second, i had interupted her, without taking her eyes off me, She gave a weak nod. I turned my focus on the gym, lights and music could be heard from afar. "Now I'm one?", i didn't take my focus on the gym. "Sorta, i process takes 3 days to fully become one" After she had said that, there was a silence that took place for like 5 minutes. "Your impossibly fast..and strong" She looked over at me, "Your skin is pale white" I looked at her "And you have blond hair.."

She looked at me confused, I sighed "We're gonna look at sisters?" She gave out a laugh, i broke the silence with a joke, she put her hand on my hand, her skin was colder than ice, I didn't remove my hand. I wanted to know what was to come. She removed her hand and reached in the back, pulling some toilet paper out, she hands me a roll. "Let the games begin" She gave out a smile, opening her door, i opened mine and ran out, following her. "Why am i doing this" I mumbed

"Think of it as process you must go through in order to become a full member"

"Is it to late to want to join another club?" She threw the toilet paper, it wrapped around the tree and she put her finger in the hold of the roll and ran around the tree, I threw the roll of toilet paper around the tree, grabbed the roll and ran around the yard. We snickered and laugh quietly, we didn't want to break the fun we were having. Suddenly the door opened, Alphonse stuck his head out, the music was loud now the door was open. Winry had grabbed me, Jumped onto the roof, Alphonse walked out, noticing the toilet paper. "The Toilet Bandits again, damn" He walked back, I looked at Winry, whispering "Toilet Bandits?..I take it this wasn't your only year you did this" Her beautiful blue eyes looked at me and she drew a smile "I do it at every dance formal for about 300 years now, she grabbed me and jumped down, running toward her pink Volvo. I stood their, jumping that high than jumping down made me alittle sick. I heard the door open, Alphonse walked out with Rose, a crowd followed, Alphonse eye brows raised. Winry was hidden in her car.

"Edward, did you do this?" Al asked, i thought about it "No..I was on my way here when i saw two kids doing this, i chased them around the school" My lie was unbelievable, good thing Alphonse wanted to be my friend so badly, he believed it. "What did they look like?" I smiled "White, Blond hair..didn't see a face, Listen i gotta go..YOU GUYS CAN GO BACK TO YOUR DANCING, REMEMBER PUNCH IS ON THE LEFT" i walked off, regreting the last line i said. I noticed the Pink Volvo was gone, I rubbed my face in stress. "I'm gonna kill her...in 3 days" two headlights flashed near the main road, she had parked aside of it, I ran over and got in. "Thanks for leaving me out there" She just laugh, enjoying it. "It's not funny" "It's alittle funny" "Take me home, please" "Okay" She drove off, The night had already stuck, I noticed the stars were brighter than ever, I looked over at her, she threw me a quick look. "When should i expect these great amount of pain?" "When you wake up tomorrow.." I was hoping for a later time "Any tips?" i asked, She was quiet, either she didn't want to tell me or she was thinking. "Yeah" She simply said

"Shower, A really cold shower" I smirked "The cold from the shower will take my focus off the pain" She smiled "Yeah, something like that" I focused on the road, getting closer to my house. "I have a question.." I looked at me from time to time "Shot"

"Why were you stalking me?" my face still curious after i said it, she smiled and looked at me

"Your eyes" she simply said

"My eyes?", "I can see who people truly are when i look at their eyes"

"And that gave you permission to stalk me?", My voice was at a curious, mad tone

"I guess not, I apologize for that but you were the only pair of eyes i couldn't see who you were. It's like i was just staring at you, my ability didn't let me see who you truly are and that struck me as odd" "Oh...Ability huh?" the only word important "All Homunculi are given a special ability, I can read eyes" "and your family?" "Jean Havoc can control people emotions, Sheska has the knownledge of a whole library and Roy, we he's was more physical than mental" "What can he do?" i asked, wondering if i would get one "With a snap of his finger, a burst of fire with ignite" "So his fingers are like match sticks?" "In a way, yeah" "So will i get one?" "Some do, alot don't but having one sucks at first but in time you'll get the hang of it"

"How long did it take you?" "Oh, 10 years" She quickly said as she pulled into my drive way "Well today was.." "Interesting" she finished, "I'll see you Sunday?" "Why?" "I'm gonna need someone to help me through this" "Fine, I'll be around" "When?" i asked, being a little demanding "Sometime around Midnight" I words took me off guard, I gave a nod "Homunculi don't sleep" I sighed "What's wrong", "I love sleeping"

"Well maybe you'll have the ability to sleep" She chuckled "It's not funny" "It's alittle funny" "Goodnight, I mean..well you know what i mean" I opened the door and she drove off, I watched as her car took off. "Sometime around Midnight?"


	6. Chapter 6 Pain

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 6

Pain

I thought about Winry, she made me do things i'd never do, she made me forget what it was like to not be angry all the time..she made me not think about my mother. I took a slice of cold pizza and took a bite out of it, Suddenly my arm down to my hand starts to shaking, i dropped my pizza and held my arm to my chest, closing my eyes. The pain was starting, i felt a great flame run down my spine, i fell to my knees on the day old clean tile. "It's starting" the velvet like voice came to me, I looked up at her, staring deep into her eyes. "Yeah", She helped me up and we walked to the bed room, just i got to the bedroom, my knees felt a great pressure, Winry lose grip and i hit the ground, The fire returned, my body started to have mulitple seizures. I got several glimpse of Winry's face as i faded to blackness. "How far in is he?" the voice of a older man came then i blacked out.

3 Days Later

Just a slight headache, I was awake with closed eyes. I opened them "He's awake" It was Winry, I saw a older man, late 30's. "Edward, My name is Shou Tucker, You've been out for 3 whole days, how are you feeling?" I sat up, the headache got greater "Just a headache"

"It'll go away in time, Winry told me all about you, I understand you ran into Greed" His voice was silent, almost like a whisper

"Yeah, He bite my wrist" Shou was sitting next to me, with a book in hand "Sounds like you felt something pretty awful" i let out a sigh and turned my head away "It's no big deal" "You were crying out for you mother the whole time you were asleep and you..kept saying you were sorry" My eyes widen, my mother was back in my thoughts "I had my suspections about you when i saw your arm and leg, Now i'm sure you did a...." "Stop!" i looked at Shou, The room was quiet "What happend to my body is of no concern to this matter"

"Your right, I apologize"

"It's okay, Where am i?" "My house, Winry was holding my head, that's where i felt the coldness from "How do you feeling?"

There was that question again, i looked at him "I'm actually, I feel great" "It's over than, I suggest you get dress, school's in an hour and i had to lie to them, saying you were sick..If they ask you had the flu" I nod, he spoke to me like a father, a tone i wasn't use to hearing, Winry hands me some of Roy's clothing when he was 13, i sigh. "It's the closet thing to your size"

I grabbed them, a white top and black pants, i would like a waiter, I stood from my bed and walked to the bathroom, i closed the door behind me and switch the light on, i looked at the mirror and there i was, Skin a pale white, i looked at my wrist and the wound was gone. I was a Homunculi and it all happened so fast. I smiled, not yet sure what to think of this. I get dressed and comb my hair while looking at myself in the mirror, i put the comb down and like what i see, I clap, ready for the days ahead of me, i reach and touch the doorknob to exit and the doorknob turns into knife. I stare at it, what just happened i ask myself, suddenly from the other side. "Ed, your going to be late", Mr. Tucker yelled, i opened the door, ignoring what just happened. I exited the bedroom to see a large, mansion like living room that connected to a large kitchen. I saw her, a little girl, brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a pink shirt and over it a shirt that turned into a dress, a large dog looked up at her while she ate a cookie. She looked at me and smiled, she had to be 4 or 5. Shou walks up "That's my daughter, Nina. She's the reason i keep breathing"

"She looks like yo.." i said

"Her mother" He interupted

"Her mother went away, far away"

"Where to?" I asked

"Enough question, you need to learn" I nod and ran off, toward Winry waiting for me, holding a door open that lead inside the garage. "Oh and Edward!"

I turned around "Welcome to the Family" I smiled and nod, not yet thought of what to think about that. I walked into the garage with Winry, there at the Silver Volvo stood Roy, Jean and Sheska" Sheska ran up to me and gave me a hug "Sheska!" Winry hissed "It's okay, we're going to be great friends"

"What makes you think that?" I asked "Your smile, It's beautiful" She smiled and walked off, holding Jean's hand, showing they were a couple. Roy looked over "Edward huh?" I nod "How old are you?" "I'm 17" He smirked, "You look 14" My face turned red, i made a fist, i was going to stomp his face in with my foot but the garage door open, breaking my focus on him, Winry and I walked and entered the Silver Volvo, there was enough space for all of us "Winry?" Jean asked

"Yes?" "Where's your car?" "I left it at Edward's house, just up the road" He just nod, Roy took off, the speed he went was ridiously but i wanted to say something but i didn't. It felt like time fast forward, we were at school within minutes.

The kids roamed the parking lot, School hasn't started yet. Everyone stepped out of the car, the kids glimpsed at them then i got out, i could hear gasps all around. I saw Riza, Alphonse and Rose look at me, trying to put together what was going on "Hey guys!" I waved at them, giving them a smile. They akwardly waved, Winry looked at me. "You can go hang with them if you want" I looked at Winry "I'd like to meet them" I smiled and i walked over to them, I whispered "It's going to be akward" She smiled, Me and Winry walked up to them as they sat around a large blue van. "Guys, this is Winry Rockbell" She gave a short wave "So are you guys like a.." Alphonse started to ask. "Couple?" Winry beat him to the punch. "Yes, We're together" I didn't understand what was going on "You guys don't mind if i borrow him do you?" they all shrugged their heads, they didn't mind, We walked off "So we're a couple?" She smiled "I wanted you to feel alot more akward" I chuckled "Okay.."


	7. Chapter 7 Beach

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 7

Beach

School passed in a snap, people were staring at me and well i didn't care. I felt like Winry, She had not a care in the world. I had no reason to feel upset or mad. I was just calm. I was walking with Winry toward the Volvo, waiting for Roy, Jean and Sheska waited by the car when Alphonse and Rose walked up, they hand over the School's Newspaper. The Headline reads "Reward for Toilet Bandits, A drawing of the suspects under the headline, One looked like my self and the looked like Winry, I should of felt nervous maybe even scared but all i did was chuckle. "I'll keep an eye out" I said after the breif laugh, Al nods and walks off. Winry took the paper "Well looks like we're caught" "I feel like i should apologize"

"You'd be wasting your breath" She said as a smile grew

"I think i have some to spare" She chuckled, just getting the joke, Roy took his sweet time, I waited

"Listen, Edward. My family has been planning a baseball game and i would like to know if you'd like to come" "Stormy weather this afternoon, around 7:45" Sheska added, I smiled "Those books let you see the future?" She smiled, "Now but i know alot about weather, mark my words on that time", I nod then looked at Winry "I'm in but Baseball, It's sorta a forbidden art for me" "Why?" Jean asked, not catching to what i was saying, Sheska just rubbed his chest, whispering what it meant in his ear "I'll pick you up okay" I nod, Winry voice was like rubbing my face in velet, i didn't want to stop.

There he was, Roy walking with...Riza?. She was following him. He face seem not happy nor angry, It was normal. At first i expect that he turned her, the easy way but i was wrong. "What's going on?" I asked, curious "Roy's made a friend" Winry added, opening the car door, Sheska and Jean got in and i waited for Roy, Roy walked up to me, Roy turned toward Riza "Hawkeye, tell princible Bradley i won't be coming to school tomorrow, tell him i'll be feeling under the weather", she nods and runs off. Roy looked at me "What are you doing with her?" My voice was curious

"What are you doing with my family?" He added, an odd tone

"Their helping me recover from Greed's attack, When did you care?" "Listen, It's not personal, I'm sure your a great person but i don't want to risk my families safety, So get in my car before i force you in" there was an awkward staring then i got in, My attuitude had change, i was pissed off. It seemed like the ride back to my home was a breif moment, i was in and out of the car so fast, the speed. Something i haven't gotten use to. I turned back to the car, They looked at me, I gave a thumbs up and Roy took off. I walked into my home, Inside my couch was flipped over, my pictures and bed thrown around. I closed the door behind me. "Hello is somebody in here?" i slipped my gloves on, Then i heard it again. It was a growl, Suddenly it was gone, This growl was light and girly. It wasn't Greed. I ran up the stairs and whoever it was slipped through my bedroom window. My phone rang, i ran down stairs and answered it. It was Alphonse, "Listen, Ed..It's Al, Me and some of the guys and girls are heading to Central Bench, Wanna come?" I wanted to go to the baseball game but i didn't want to clean up. "Yeah sure, as long as i'm home by eight"

"I'll be right over" I hung up, It seemed like minutes until he pulled up, I was sitting on a stool when he honked, i removed my red jacket and left it on the chair and ran out. i got into the van, stealing the front and he drove off, In the back was Riza, Rose and Kain Fuery, A short, glasses and black hair boy. He was a year younger than Al but he seemed to be best friend with him, even though he had a crush on Riza. We pulled up to the Beach, Everyone beside Me and Rose, started getting ready for a swim. Al removed his shirt and took his pants off, revealing swimming shorts. He ran off, Kain wore the same and ran off. Riza looked at me, Curious about Winry, She simply asked "So did you invite her?" "Who?" i asked. "Winry?, you two look like an item, Do you like her?" the sentence came to fast, i stummbled on the answer, looking nervous. "Um..Yeah, i do like her, She's different" Riza laughed, enjoying my answer, Rose seemed quiet, Riza placed her hand on mind then removed it quickly "Your as cold as ice, Ed" I smiled "Yeah, It's Cold out" She smirked then walked off, I looked at Rose. "So how are you and Al?" She smiled and nods "He's a delight to be with but i.." she stopped, raising my curiousity. "What is it?" She looked down than added "He's a curious person" I didn't understand and she saw that "Well he was reading an old newspaper of the schools, in the photo he calmed to see Winry and her family but it was like 30 years ago and he thinks you..your the toilet bandits with her" I smiled, not because she was dead on, i smiled to hide the the expression i was seconds from making "Edward!" i turned around, looking at the person, who was calling my name. It was Scar, well that was his nickname, his real name was still unknown. He had dark skin, grey hair and maroon eyes. He was from Ishbal and he had a large build, he wore a long grey slevee shirt. "Scar?" i stood up and we shook hands "How've you been?" I knew Scar from my father, Scar's brother came over everyday when my father was around, He'd bring Scar, He's was 10 years older than me back than, So when i was 6, he was 16 but he still had fun. "I'm great" Our coversaton drifted off, i left Rose at the car, when i turned to check on her, she was at the beach, kissing Al on the cheek. I focused back on Scar. "And that's why my name's Scar" DAMN IT, i yelled in my head, years of hard work gone to waste. "What brings you here?" I looked at him "My mother passed away, a week ago" "I'm truly sorry, If there's.." I stopped him "I've been given to many things but there's one thing you can do" "What is it?" "What really happened between your brother and my father?" The question i always wondered, the question seemed forbidden in his eyes. He looked at me and spoke. I will never forget what he said next.


	8. Chapter 8 Crave

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 8

CRAVE

"You hungry?" Those weren't the words i was talking about, "Don't changed the subject, what happened between my father and your brother?" My voice demanded the truth

"Alright, My Brother wanted to learn the truth of..of" "Of What?"

"The Philosopher Stone, They say It's the only way to stop Homunculi from being born. My brother knew he could make one or even clone one but your father didn't want to help because what my brother had to do to get his work started"

Scar seemed upset, something bothered him "What did he have to do?" I asked "In order to make a Philosopher Stone, He had to..Destroy our village, Use the blood of Thousands to save Billions around the world". "Your father want to find another way, My brother and him fought to the point that we never came to Risembool ever again..there happy?" I looked at him "Father thought about someone besides himself. Doesn't sound like him" Suddenly my cellphone went off, I answered it "Hello?" "Hey" It was Winry's perfect voice. "How did you get my number?"

"While you were out, i input it, I hope you don't mind?" "No, I mean..It's good way to contact you"

She chuckled, "Well i was thinking i could come over for abit before we leave, is that okay?" "Sure, Come on over" "Be there in 5" She hung up, A trip from her house to mine would probably take an hour but for her speed, 5 minutes sounds abit right. "Well i gotta get back to my Village" "Hey, do you mind if i get a ride home?" "Sure thing, Lets go..oh what about your friends?" I smirked as i ran over and left a message in Alphonse dusty Van. I walked up to Scar "Lead the way". The Message said, "Left with Friend, Clean your car"

Scar drove at a decent speed...it bothered me alot, I was use to going fast. The pace, i adenline rush i craved it. Finally reaching my house, i stepped out of the car and waved goodbye, giving my peace sign with my thumb out. I turned around and there stood Winry at my dooway. "You pretended to be home", I smirked "You pretended to be normal. I walked up. I walked in and my home was clean and spotless, I was amazed.

"You cleaned up?" I asked "I had a few seconds to kill, so i cleaned up also, i smelt the scent of a Homunculi..What happened?" "Oh yeah, someone ran sacked my home" She nods "Strong scent, means it's someone who feeds on humans" Suddenly as she said he, i grew a headache, i stubbled into my home, Winry caught me. "I knew you haven't ate" She hands me a bottle, i opened it and drank from it, not realizing the iron and sweet taste. I looked at the bottle, turning out to be a bottle of blood. I dropped it, She caught it.

"I'm sorry, i'm not use to drinking" "Pig Blood?..Me neither, I like Mountain Lion" I smirked and smiled "Really? and your family?" "Roy prefers Bears, Sheska and Jean like Pig, Daddy Dearest loves Horse and Goat" "What about Nina?"

Winry looked up and smiled, releasing a short brust of laughter "Nina isn't a Homunculi, When Shou's human wife was around, They made love and pop came Nina, She's human not Homunculi" "Really?" I found it very interesting, "Soon you'll lust for Human blood, so i suggest a week around me to keep you on a leash"

"Great, people are going to think i'm whipped" She laughed, I laughed to. She put the bottle of blood down "So.." I asked "I want to try something" I looked over at the kitchen and ran within mili-seconds i was in the kitchen, I laughed at the awesomeness. I walked back to her, She gently smiled "I want to try, just one thing" "Sure, just don't break any.." Before i knew it, her cold lip touched my cold lips, I closed my eyes after a breif moment of being shocked. Every thought i had disappeared, my past no longer existed. I was new and different and with this kiss, It told me that it was time to start a new life


	9. Chapter 9 Deadly Sins

Fullmetal Alchemist - Alchemistic Twilight

Chapter 9

3 Deadly Sins

The kiss ended with us, staring into each other eyes, we connected. I stepped back and smirked. "That was.."

"Nice?" She added "Unexpected..not that it's bad it's just.." I explain, not trying to give her the wrong impression, She smiled "We better get going". I looked outside, It was starting to be the end of the afternoon and it started to rain. "Sheska was right about the thunderstorm" "She's mostly right about the little things" "I grabbed my red coat and threw the hood up. "Ladies first" as i held the door open. I noticed her pink car was in the drive way, When i saw that car i thought about my secret, My false identity..Toilet Bandit, Sounding like a child's superhero then it started. Was it a good thing to be a Homunculi?, Was I a hero or villain?. Was i condemned to hell or would i be going to heaven. I mainly thought about this on the ride their, She looked at me. "Why so quiet?" she finish with a short chuckle, "Homunculi..Gift of God or Curse of the Devil.." Her smiled died, I looked at her, her face was cold. She focused on the road, "Homunculi are..terrible, monsterious things, Homunculi's can be created by a different way also"

"How?"

"Do you know anything about Equivalent Exchange?"

"Alchemist Forbidden Law, Yeah..I know it" I looked away

"Well it's Homunculi can come from that, if it fails that it" Every word, she was serious about "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. When it fails.."

"A homunculi is born, with the look of the person you tired to bring back..i heard rumors"

"That's where the philosopher stone comes in, Think of the stone as a do over, If it's included in the Equivalent Exchange then it'll work. It'll also forever kill a Homunculi, now don't get me wrong, Homunculi can die but in there place another will be born. The Philosopher Stone makes sure their dead. The Philosopher's Stone: those who possess it, no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, can gain without sacrifice... create without equal exchange..It's never been found" I under everything she told me, I knew how to kill a homunculi and i planned two, once i understood my ability, I was going to find Greed and destroy him. We arrived at the field, It was raining at the field passed their house. It was cloudy and thunder was loud. We got out, join with the family. Standing there was Shou Tucker with Nina. Everyone was wearing clothes for the field, I wore the usual. "Edward, so glad you could join, you play much?" "Today, I'm mainly a watcher, maybe next time i play a few rounds" "Gladly" Shou said with a smile, His voice still a whisper. "PLAY BALL!" Roy let out, At the base was Jean Havok, holding a bat, Sheska walked up and threw the ball, He hit and the ball was like listening to lightning through earphones. It hurt my ears. "That's why you play during a storm", i watched. Winry and Shou ran after the ball, Winry jumped and grabbed it, Nina stood next to me. "Hello". I looked down at Nina, standing their with Alexander, It was written on his tags.

"Hi, Nina"

"You like Baseball, Big Brother" She said in her cute little voice

"I'm new to the sport, You?"

"My dad loves it, Wanna play when he get home?" She asked

"Um..Sure, I'd love to"

"Really?..Thank you Big Brother"

She thought me as family, i guess she was use to it, a homunculi roaming around the house probably meant family, How sad for her

"In fact, We'll even let Alexander here play with us, He'll be the catcher"

"How can he do that?" She asked

"Well..I'll teach him"..I played with her, i used a kind voice. "You said you didn't know anything about Baseball" "I use to watch kids in my hometown play, i know a few things" She smile and nods

Winry ran at me, worried. "We need to get out of here", Her voice in panic. "Why?" i asked, "Greed, He's here with his friends" The word hit me, Greed. I wanted revenge and wanted him to bleed but it wasn't simple, how could i when i didn't understand my ability. Shou ran with with Roy and the rest. "He'll for sure want to finish the job. We need to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice rough but raspy. Standing their was a shirtless Greed, Skin normal wearing a pair of glasses. Next to him was a large, fat man, Bald and wearing a sleeveless black shirt with matching pants. His finger dangling on his lip. "Can i eat him?" "No, Gluttony" Her voice sexy and soft. Wearing a long black with green tiny dress, Long black hair and pale white skin and a red printed tattoo. just above her breast. "Forest Boy, Long time no see"

"It's Edward"

"Edward, a name to match the face, I've been hunting for"

"It was you in my house?"

"That was me" Gluttony let slip, "Shou, Family..may i speak with my dear friend here, alone", "Over my dead body" Shou forced. "It could be arranged" Greed replied, "It's okay, Let me talk to him" I said, not a scared bone in my body "But if so, The girl and fat stay behind "I'm not fat" He shouted. Greed walked off, Edward followed. "The Old Church in the middle of Riverside Park, It's abandoned..Meet me there tonight at 12, I know you've been craving your revenge" I walked off, not replying "If you don't show, i'll turn the little girl, her blood smiles good". I stopped and turned to her "Fine, I'll be there" "I know, I'll make sure of it...Gluttony, Lust..Lets get going and let our guest, get home" I rejoined the family, They left. Shou and everyone surrounded me "What did he ask?" Winry asked before anyone. I knew if i told them the truth, they hurt the family so i couldn't risk their lives. "He told me to meet him in Risembool, He want me to avenge myself"


End file.
